My Princess
by Rose Garden twilight
Summary: Spinoff of Beauty Marked. What if Sam actually had fallen for the Prince? She accepted the marriage and then Danny came to rescue her. Two Shot. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a two shot, and maybe a three shot if you count the alternate ending I will be putting in. If you read One of Them, this is why I haven't updated that story in forever, but I will update soon no doubt about it. One thing you MUST understand before reading this is that I changed Aragon and his little realm, but it was for the purpose of the story line. I changed little things about him, like his age and appearance for example, but I assure you his motives are still the same as Beauty Marked. He just tries to achieve it in a different fashion. So DO NOT flame me or review saying he was OOC. I know that, I changed him, but other than that, the fic is perfectly fine. I would like to thank all my readers who are very supportive of my work…if you can even call it that. The number of hits on Outcasts keeps growing more and more. I've had somewhere near to a thousand hits to my profile, so thank you. I added new features to it including a list of my OCs, and other things. Enough of my babbling; enjoy the fic.**

**Summary:Spin-off of Beauty Marked. What if Sam actually had fallen for the Prince? She accepted the marriage and then Danny came to rescue her.**

**Dedications: This is dedicated to Sleep Warrior who once was The Sleep Warrior, but who is always Eylse. Thanks so much for helping me with this! For those of you who haven't read Dreaming of Violet Eyes, you must it is very well written.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP, Dora, and sadly not Prince Aragon….but in the way I changed him, he could be considered mine, couldn't he? Anyway, the characters that I do own in this are Elizabeth, Margaret, Olivia, and Hannah.**

* * *

"**Sam! NO**!" Danny cried out, but all the Goth girl could do was stand there as the tower lifted towards the sky. Sam bit her lip as the crown was becoming dangerously close to her head. Once the crown made contact, the light engulfed the two of them sending them into the unknown. 

"Ahh." Sam moaned as she reached for her head to hold it. She felt like she had been hit by a truck. What had happened?

"Where am I?" She wondered out loud. She forced herself out of the bed which she had never seen in her life. A voice startled her.

"You are in my castle which is in my kingdom I suppose." She moaned again feeling worse.

"Danny?" She stabled herself from falling again, but the teenaged boy just simply laughed.

"No, I have never heard of this Danny of whom you speak of. I am Prince Aragon, soon to be King Aragon." He stepped into the light, and Sam's jaw dropped a little. Before her stood a teenaged boy who looked to about her age with brunette hair and brilliant green eyes. His eyes locked on with hers.

"And who might you be?" Sam felt heat rising to his cheeks.

"S-Sam, I mean Samantha, but I liked to be called Sam." She stuttered out. She felt her face grow hotter every second his eyes were on her. Why was she acting like this? It couldn't be that she was falling for him, because that would simply be on the same level of shallowness as Paulina.

"What am I doing here?" She started to grow infuriated with the fact that she was no longer in Amity Park.

"We found you outside my castle, so we decided to bring you in." The Prince shot another smile at her.

"Where are my manners, we shall have to find you some decent clothes, you can't just walk around in a night gown now can you? Elizabeth!" Sam felt the cloth that covered her body; she was only wearing a simple white nightgown that made her skin paler than it usually was. A girl a little older than him appeared in the doorway.

"This is Elizabeth; she will help you with your clothes." The lady curtsied at Sam.

"After you're cleaned up, we shall go eat in the main hall?" He was more asking Sam than commanding. Sam opened her mouth to turn him down, but then a growl grabbed her attention. Her lips twisted up into a smile.

"I would like that." He smiled back at her.

"As you wish, Sam." He whispered and then disappeared out the door. Sudden realization that her regular clothes were missing she turned to Elizabeth.

"Where did you put my clothes?"

"They were torn too much to wear anymore. One of the ladies changed you." The lady informed her.

"The Prince requests that you wear this." She held up a dark purple dress with a corset top with silver laces.

'At least it's not pink.' Sam thought. Normally she would have said no to any dress, but considering that her clothes were torn; she had nothing else to ear.

"The prince has good taste." She admitted to no one in particular.

"He's taken a fancy to you." Elizabeth told her. Sam laughed.

"I don't think so; I mean he probably has all the girls in the kingdom swooning over him."

"No, he fancies you; you can tell by his eyes." That was the first time Sam had ever been told that, and she had to admit, it felt…nice.

* * *

"I look ridiculous." Sam avoided looking down at her dress. 

"You look fine!" Elizabeth insisted.

"I'm not hungry." She lied.

"The Prince will love it; you're just nervous." Sam stopped trying to make excuses. Was she really that nervous? She didn't think she was; after all, she was just trying to impress a stranger. It wasn't Danny or anything. Danny, how long had it been since she seen Danny?

'I will ask Prince Aragon on a way to get home; everyone must be missing me.' The gigantic doors opened to a fest. There was music and gestures to entertain the Prince, but they weren't doing a very good job of it. When Sam entered however, she saw the Prince's eyes dance. He motioned them to come over to him. Sam once again got lost in his green eyes just like she had gotten lost in Danny's blue eyes so many times. The Prince patted the seat next to him as if to motion Sam to sit next to him.

"See." Elizabeth whispered in her ear. Sam tired to hide the blush that was spreading its way to her cheeks. She wasn't used to all this attention; especially the glares from all the girls as she sat down next to him.

"You're going to kill me." She hissed at him, but in return he laughed.

"Don't mind them; they're just jealous." His voice calmed her for some reason.

"Of what?" Sam asked in curiosity. He just smiled more.

"The beautiful women who is sitting next to me."

'Did he just call me beautiful?' Before Sam could question whether he meant it or not, he raised his goblet into the air.

"A toast to the prosperity of the kingdom, my mother's long life, and to Sam." Sam just sat there stunned. To her? He had just met her, and now he was toasting to her, but it was already done; the people had already drunk to her name. Prince Aragon clapped his hands and the fest had begun. A plate of meat was placed in front of Sam, and the Prince noticed her cringe.

"Is something the matter?" He frowned at her unhappiness.

"I don't eat meat." She tried to avoid looking at all the innocent animals that were slaughtered and now sitting on her plate.

"Very well." He clapped his hands and the plates were removed. What seemed to be seconds later, plates of green lettuce with vegetables appeared before them. A small smile was traced upon Sam's lips.

"This pleases you more?" He asked with uncertainty.

"Yes." She simply said being shocked that he would actually do this.

"Very well then, let us eat." A dew people just stared at the salad like they didn't know how to proceed with the meal. More than half way through the meal Prince Aragon leaned over to Sam.

"Do you want to explore the gardens?" The noticed a gleam in her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." What seemed like minutes later, he clapped his hands and announced that the meal was over. The prince offered out his hand. He walked her over to his mother.

"We are going to explore the gardens now." His mother nodded, and they were off.

"Our gardener has kept the garden beautiful, until he vanished. We are still looking for a new one, but the garden is still in bloom. We have a garden maze." Sparks of happiness filled his eyes.

"We could race to the middle."

"How would I know where the middle is?

"It is the center with a single rose bush and a fountain."

"How will we know when to start?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I will shout over to you." He suggested.

"Haven't you run the maze before?" She questioned.

"Only one side of it. The other side I haven't; Elizabeth always runs the other side." He explained.

"I'm sure being the person of cleverness you are, it will be no problem for you." Sam's eyes narrowed.

"You're on." He brought her to one entrance.

"It will take a couple minutes." He ran off leaving Sam alone. True to his word a couple minutes he shouted.

"Ready."

"Yeah." She shouted back.

"Go." And the two were off. He smirked, he had taken Sam to Elizabeth's usual run and not his own. It was nothing personal; he just had never lost to a girl and never planed to, but to his surprise when he rounded the corner to the center; Sam was already waiting there gazing at her reflection in the water.

"You beat me." He started to try and catch his breath. She smiled one of her rare smiles.

"It's beautiful." She commented on the red rose bush. Aragon took a seat next to her across from the plant.

"It goes through a lot to stay beautiful. It's all alone in here." His eyes focused on it intently.

"So why put it in here?" She asked him.

"It was my mother's wish." He told her as he smiled.

"She loves roses."

"I can't blame her." Sam sniffed the closest rose. She kept her focus on the roses, and not on Aragon.

"So, if your mom wanted the rose bush, did your dad want"-

"The fountain?" He finished.

"Yes." He looked at her coyly.

"So how did you get here before me?"

"I won't tell." A smug smile traced across her lips.

"It was my cleverness." As she mocked him, it only made her smug smile grow.

"Are you mocking me?" Sam didn't answer him.

"I suppose I could tell you…" She drew out the last part.

"If you can catch me." She suddenly splashed him with the water and took off.

"Hey!" He ran right after her. She had gotten to some sort of big wide open field.

"I got you." Two arms wrapped around her, but he tripped in the process, so the two began to roll down hill. The two fell into an awkward position where Aragon lay on top of Sam. Their faces were centimeters apart. Their eyes locked; lavender and green. Both teens blushed madly.

"Here let me." The prince rolled off of Sam. The two sat in silence admiring the view.

"Sam." Prince Aragon broke the quiet. She turned towards him. Sam's eyes met his once again. She saw a spark of something in his eye.

"What?" Her breath didn't mean to sound breathless; it just happened. He reached out and pushed some hair behind her ear. The Prince reminded her so much of Danny. His next question caught her off guard.

"Sam, may I kiss you?"

* * *

"It's all my fault Tuck." He shoved some gear into the back of the spectral speeder. 

"You couldn't have known." Tucker countered.

"I was surrounded by being popular; I wasn't paying attention to my ghost sense."

"Danny."

"She could be anywhere by now! She could be hurt or even."- He stopped himself. They couldn't kill her. He hadn't even apologized yet. Both boys climbed into the speeder.

"What if we can't find her?" Tucker asked his best friend. Danny's eyes narrowed in determination.

"That's not an option."

"Won't we get in trouble for taking the spectral speeder?" Tucker asked as he strapped on his seatbelt.

"I don't** care**." Danny pushed the real world item switch to the on position.

'I'm not loosing her.'

"Let's go." The speeder launched itself into the ghost zone.

* * *

Sam tried to stop blushing. 

'Did he just ask to kiss me?'

"Do you really want to?" She asked weakly. She noticed he moved closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Yes, I do." Sam's eyes grew wide in fear. He was getting closer and closer to her.

"But why?" Escaped her lips. If she didn't count her fake-out-make-outs with Danny, this would be her first kiss. He pulled away.

"Why wouldn't anyone want to?" He slowly leaned back in. Sam felt his cold breath on her face.

"It should be a sin for anyone to kiss your sweet lips." He pushed his lips up against hers. Sam felt a shiver go up her spine. Never had she had a kiss felt like this, well besides her kisses with Danny.

'That was a fake-out-make-out.' She chided herself.

'This is real.' She thought as she started to kiss back. A sudden thought occurred to her. She had completely forgotten asking Aragon on how to get back to her own world, and yet, she didn't pull away.

'I'll ask about it tomorrow. I'll worry about Danny then.' Her hands ran themselves through his hair. He pulled away from the kiss.

"That was amazing." He breathed out.

"Yeah." Was all she could say before leaning back in for another kiss.

* * *

"We've been wandering for hours." 

"We're not giving up." Danny snapped.

"Real World Item detected..." The computer chimed. Danny rushed to the controls. The image flashed a picture of Sam.

"It's Sam." He pressed the auto-pilot to on, and stepped on the gas petal. It would only be only a matter of time now.

The speeder crashed a couple feet away from the castle.

"Now all we need to do is get Sam, and then get out of this creepy place. Tucker stopped Danny and his plan in the making by his hand on his shoulder.

"I think they knew we're coming, don't you think they would have set up traps?" Danny sighed.

"You're right. Now we have to come up with"-

"May, I ask who are you, and what are you doing here?" Danny and Tucker turned to face Elizabeth with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed at the two strangers.

* * *

"I guess we should be traveling back now." He stood himself up then offered out his hand to Sam, who gracefully accepted it. 

"They will start worrying about me soon." He held out his arm.

"Shall we?" Sam linked her arm with his.

They got back to the castle quickly. Something caught the Prince's eye; it was Elizabeth with teenaged boys.

"Sam." She turned her attention to him.

"You can go on up to your room and rest. I have things to do. I will see you tomorrow. We could go horse back riding."

"I would like that." Sam kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He responded. He watched her go up the stairs to her room.

"Tomorrow." He clutched the ring in his hand. His plan would all unfold tomorrow night at the ball. Tomorrow he would have Sam Manson agree to marry him. He walked over to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" He shouted out to get her attention. All three people's eyes were now on him.

"Who are these people?" Elizabeth suddenly began nervous in the presence of the prince.

"Well my prince, this is Daniel, our new gardener, and this is Tucker our new cook." Aragon's eyes narrowed a little at Danny.

"Daniel, I suppose you liked to be called Danny?"

"That's right, why?" Danny tried to pry for information. Had he seen Sam?

"Oh no reason." The Prince let out a smug smile.

"Well welcome to my castle. You will start tomorrow." He turned to the teenaged girl.

"Elizabeth, take them to their room." The three left his presence. His hand was brought up to rub his chin.

"Danny…hmm…This is very interesting. He has come back for Samantha. He can't have her, but then again I always like a challenge." He paused.

"Because I never loose."

* * *

"You had to say gardener, didn't you?" Danny hissed at Tucker. 

"Hey, the way I figure it you should be thanking me." Tucker defended.

"This way, if you need to go ghost, no one will be around." He explained to the halfa who shot him another angry glare.

"It would be great, if I actually knew how to garden!"

"It can't be that hard. My mom does it all the time." Tucker threw a grin to him.

"You better be right." Tucker flopped down on his bed.

"Do you think Prince Aragon knows where Sam is?"

"I think he's behind it. I don't trust him." Danny's hands turned into fists.

"I swear if he hurts her in any way"-

"Sam will be fine. We need sleep, so we can look for her tomorrow." Danny reluctantly got into his bed.

"Think of all the girls that are waiting for you." Tucker closed his eyes.

"Yeah." Danny replied even though the only thing he could think of was Sam, but he didn't you.

* * *

Sam paced back and forth in her room. What was happening to her? Why did she allow the Prince to kiss her, and even worse, why did she enjoy it. Things weren't supposed to work out this way. She was supposed to leave this place. It had been a week since she had first been brought here, and she still hadn't figured out a way home. She wanted to go home; she wanted to see Tucker and Danny again. She missed them. Things didn't quiet add up in her head. The last thing she remembered was that she was being lifted the sky and then it was blank. She closed her eyes in frustration. What really confused her was why she was falling for Aragon. That was the reason she kissed him right? She liked him? She closed her eyes and groaned as she fell back onto the bed. She tried to think of Danny the less she could remember at the point. She only remembered his brilliant blue eyes. She suddenly found a picture of Prince Aragon in her head. She closed her eyes tighter trying to focus on Danny's eyes, but Prince Aragon's eyes caught her attention. This wasn't right. She was supposed to like Danny, not some stranger who she had just met a week ago. 

'But he does care about me. He even likes me. There's just something I can't put my finger on it. Prince Aragon is mysterious….' She closed her eyes to fall asleep trying to dream of Danny, but all could think about was Prince Aragon.

* * *

"Time to get up Sam!" Elizabeth gently pushed Sam in her bed. Sam moaned. 

"Why?" She grumbled.

"We have a big day ahead of us especially with the ball tonight!" Sam sat straight up. The word ball caught her attention.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth seemed moderately surprised.

"Oh." She put her hand to her mouth.

"Prince Aragon didn't tell you? Well then I shouldn't really tell you. We need to go dress shopping." Her eyebrow lifted.

"So what did you do with Prince Aragon?" Sam started to blush. Elizabeth's eyes sparkled. No words were needed.

"See, I told you he fancies you. You return the feelings, do you not?"

"I don't know." Sam answered honestly running her hands through her hair.

"What? If not the prince, who is it?" Sam found herself blushing again, but under no circumstances was she going to tell Elizabeth about her feelings about Danny.

"Oh, no one." She lied. Elizabeth eyed her.

"Well, I won't pry. It's none of my business." She laid the dress Sam could change into, because she shouldn't waltz around in a nightgown.

"After you change, we shall head to another part of the castle where some ladies are here to help you with your dress." Sam noticed that she left the room rather quickly. Sam shed her nightgown and slipped into the dress, and then met her outside the door. The two walked to the far side through the winding walls and many sets of stair cases. When they first entered the room, Sam was amazed. Two petite ladies stood there with cloth dashed all over the floor. They suddenly realized their company and stopped their squabbling and appeared innocent with smiles on their faces.

"This is Olivia and this is Margaret. They will help you with your dress." She paused for a second.

"I must go do something, but I will be back." Sam watched Elizabeth go, but wished she hadn't left her alone with these two strangers.

"Let's start with the measurements first." Olivia said as she pulled out some sort of measuring device Sam had never seen before.

'Please let Elizabeth come back soon.'

* * *

Danny stirred in bed as he wrestled with the blanket. 

"You are awake?" He heard a female voice question. He shot up from his resting place.

"Good morning Daniel." He half- smiled at Elizabeth to be polite. He still didn't know if she could trust her or not.

"Just call me Danny." She smiled back at him.

"Now that you are awake, you can start working in the garden."He glanced around to the empty room. Elizabeth spoke up to ease Danny's trouble thoughts.

"I sent your friend down to the kitchen." Danny only nodded.

'At least Tucker is safe…'

* * *

Elizabeth disappeared into the stairwell after walking Danny down to the garden like she always did. A certain voice caught her off guard. 

"Elizabeth." She turned to the royal figure.

"Yes my prince."

"I do not want Sam to know of our new help here, nor do I want them to know about her."

"But why?"

"Don't question me. You know what happens." His medallion started to glow.

"No milord, I wouldn't dream of it. As you wish, they won't find out." The glow of the medallion faded as a smile returned to his face.

"Good." She curtsied as if asking permission to leave.

"Why are you going now?"

"Up to the room where Sam is getting fitted my prince."

"Very well. Carry on." He dismissed her. He watched amused as she scurried off.

"It is all working out according to plan." The ghost boy was trying to find his Sam, he would leave broken hearted, and then he would have Sam all to himself.

* * *

"**Ouch!**" Sam bit her lip. Margaret and Olivia were pinning her dress, but sometimes they missed the dress. 

"If you would stop moving the pins wouldn't hit you." Margaret chided.

"I wasn't moving." Sam yelped again. The fight would have continued further if it wasn't for Elizabeth.

"It looks wonderful." She stood with her hands clasped together. Sam played with her green dress.

"Really, I though it had a bit too much green." Sam admitted.

"But the gold designs makes up for it." Olivia said. Margaret nodded with approval.

"The prince will love …it" Elizabeth's voice faded as Sam had wandered to the window that overlooked the gardens. Sam's eyes found a young man with black hair tending to the flowers.

"Who is that?" She found herself whispering. Elizabeth became flustered as she pulled her away from the window.

"Oh, no one. Just the new gardener." Sam's gaze landed on the young man again. Something felt familiar to her.

"I'm going to go talk to him." She decided.

"**No**." Elizabeth shouted almost too quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because he is working. He has a lot of work to catch up on. Prince Aragon wants the gardens to be perfect for tonight."

"But I only wanted to"-

"He's busy. Don't bother him unless, you want Prince Aragon angry." Sam was going to reply to it by ignoring her advice.

'I'll talk to him later.'

"No, I wouldn't want that." She said just to make Elizabeth relax more.

"It's time to eat." Elizabeth changed the subject. Sam turned her eyes once again to the gardens and its gardener, for a second, she almost thought that the gardener was Danny.

* * *

"**Stupid **flowers, **stupid** Tucker, **stupid** rescue mission. If we did things my way, we would be out of here by now with Sam." He watered the flowers. He figured if he looked like he knew what he was doing, no one would question him about it. He had already been gardening for a couple hours and hated it. 

'How could anyone do this for a living?' He thought bitterly. He barely could recognize any of the flowers, let alone know what kind of treatment they needed.

"Danny." He looked up from his so called work to a girl.

"Here is your meal, when you are done you should wait for Elizabeth to come down, and then you will start arranging flowers." Before Danny could ask any questions, she was gone.

"Great." He dropped to his knees to start working again.

"Just great."

* * *

"**No MEAT**!" Tucker yelled in the busyness of the kitchen to the head chef. 

"No meat." The chef retorted.

"The future queen does not like meat, so we don't serve meat. You don't want to make her angry. If you do, the Prince will have your head." Tucker gulped slowly wrapping his hands around her throat. He liked his head right where it was.

'I'm undercover.' He reminded himself, that meant he would have to do the impossible, live without meat while he was here, no matter how much it killed him.

"It's time to serve!" The chef commanded. The servants each picked up the plates. Tucker tried to, but was pulled back by his clothing.

"And just where do you think you're going?" The chef's voice was low and dark that made Tucker coward in fear.

'Trying to find Sam.' He thought.

"To serve the food." He said quietly. The chef rolled his eyes at him.

"Chefs cook!" He pointed to himself.

"Servers serve." He redirected his finger to the servants coming in and out.

"We need to start cooking for tonight." Minutes later Tucker found himself rolling the dough.

"Stupid kitchen, stupid cooking, stupid future queen that doesn't like meat." He muttered.

'Who doesn't like meat?' He complained in his head.

* * *

"You cheated." She accused. 

"You just say that because you didn't win." The Prince shot back.

"I guess we can't all be good at horseback riding." He said with false wistfulness. Sam smoothed her dress out as she sat on the country side. The Prince sat down next to her. There was a nice silence that the Prince decided to break.

"Sam, are you happy here with me?" He started to focus on a blade of grass instead of her eyes.

"Of course, but"- Sam's voice faded.

"But what?" Sam heard the brokenness in his voice.

"Everyone must be missing me back home." She laughed.

"I can't imagine what my parents did; they probably got the FBI or at least the police, Tucker would be worried, and Danny…" She stopped.

'What would Danny do?' The more she thought about Danny; the less she could remember about him.

"As much as I enjoyed this; I should go home." She rose to leave, but Aragon stopped her.

"What if I told you they didn't care if you came back?"

"What?" This time she felt breathless. No one care where she was…not even Danny?

"I can show you them if you like?" He offered.

"How?" Sam asked.

"My medallion. It was a gift from my father. It allows you to see people."

"Do it." There was an urge in her voice.

"As you wish." Sam watched as the dragon eye changed to show her parents sitting at the table leisurely having lunch.

"What are we doing today?" Sam noticed his voice sounded happier than it usually was.

"Not getting embarrassed by Samantha, that's for sure." Her mom had a huge grin plastered on her face. Both parents laughed.

"Do you wish we had her back?" Both parents fell silent, and then spoke spontaneously.

"No." The medallion grew murky again before revealing Tucker and Danny in Danny's room. Tucker was on Danny's bed with his hands behind his head. Danny sat at his computer chair.

"She was always in the way anyway. Now that she's gone, you'll have a better shot with Paulina." Tucker let out a sigh.

'It's a lie.' Was the first thing that came to her mind. She held her breath for what Danny would say. Danny had to have missed her…he just had to. She saw him lean back in his computer chair.

"I can't say I'll miss her. She was a freaky chick with creepier eating habits, and her clothes are weird. I'm thinking of asking Paulina out once I crown her queen of the beauty pageant. If things don't work out, I'll score with Valerie." Tears slipped down her cheek as she watched the horrible sight for a few more minutes.

"**Stop it**." She commanded; her eyes filling up with tears.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"None of them miss me." It felt like her whole life had been drained out of her.

"I want you here with me. I want you. You are beautiful." He paused for a second to wipe some of her tears away.

"I want you to be my queen Sam."

"What?" She felt trapped by his gaze.

"I want you to be my queen." He repeated.

"Well I"- She became hesitant. She did want to stay here with him, but certainly not forever.

"You don't have to answer now, after all, I wouldn't want what you seen to influence you." Sam nodded her hear.

"Thank you." The Prince leaned back into the grass.

"You would make a good queen, you know." He smiled a heart melting smile.

"You have the heart of one. You see, I am to become King soon. My father died in battle, and my mother's health is not well. We might be going to war soon, and I have to lead them into battle. There will be no leader here. You could take care of everything; I know you could. You're the only one fit to take on the crown." He paused for a minute sitting up.

"Would you like to see the town?" He asked. Sam simply nodded barely taking his words in. he thought she could run his kingdom? Out of all the girls in the kingdom, he wanted her? They mounted up onto their horses and were off. The village boys walked them in. When they dismounted, a little girl ran up to Sam with a little ragged doll and clutched onto Sam's leg. Sam was in awe. Prince Aragon let out a laugh of amusement. Sam stopped down to become eye level to the girl.

"What's your name?" The girl's eyes twinkled with happiness.

"Hannah." The girl answered softly back. The little girl stayed with Sam and Aragon all the way until they had to leave. When Sam went to go mount her horse the Hannah pulled on her dress. She handed Sam her doll. Sam tried to return it to her, but the little girl wouldn't take it back.

"She would like to live in the castle; just like you." Just as quickly as Sam had arrived she was whisked away to get ready for the ball.

* * *

Sam ruffled out the wrinkles in her green and gold dress. She had let her hair down for the night. Everything had happened so fast. If no one wanted her back; why should she go back home? After seeing the villagers, she knew that they needed her. She picked up the doll Hannah had given her. She couldn't let them down. Part of her kept nagging her about what she had seen with Tucker and Danny. Had they really meant what they said? Danny's words had torn in her heart. If something was annoying them, wouldn't he have told her? What else was "wrong" with her? To think all those years of friendship, they were lying to her. She didn't think that Did he really think she was freaky? Before she could put anymore thought into it, Elizabeth came in. 

"Are you ready?" Her dress could dance over the floor with its twilight color.

"Yes." Sam rose from the bed side. It was time for the ball. The two girls walked out of the room to Prince Aragon talking to a guard.

"Make sure you find them!" The guard nodded. Elizabeth coughed causing the Prince to recognize their presence. The guard had left.

"What was that about?" Sam's voice wavered in fear. The Prince took her hand.

"Nothing for you to worry about My Princess; the guard just informed me that there are kidnappers who plan on taking you tonight." He wrapped his arms around her.

"But I won't let that happen." Sam felt relief flood through her body. He was looking out for her, just like she always wanted someone to, but something still didn't feel right.

* * *

The room was filled with color, music, and people. Danny struggled through the crowd to find Tucker. He was over in a corner of the huge room. 

"Did you find out anything?" Danny felt like his heart was leaping out of his chest. He hadn't even seen Sam at all. He was starting to fear of what they had done to her.

"Plenty." Tucker smile turned to a sour frown.

"Did you know they don't serve meat anymore!" He nearly shouted.

"I meant about Sam." Danny replied angrily.

"No." Tucker meekly said before flashing another Tucker grin.

"But tonight, Prince Aragon will choose his bride."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Danny whined before getting cut off by trumpets blasting.

"Prince Aragon and Sam." One of the trumpet players announced. Danny's whole world seemed to come crashing down.

"Sam."

* * *

"May I have this dance?" The young prince asked holding out his hand to Sam. She only responded by grasping it. The two swept out to the dance floor; they swayed in time to the music being played. 

"Sam, have you given any thought to my proposal?"

"I have." Sam bit her lip slightly before taking the plunge.

"And I accept."

* * *

"You mean our Sam?" Tucker asked surprised. 

"Yes, our Sam." Danny snapped. He glowered with jealousy. Sam looked a little too happy for being kidnapped and forced her against her will. After he watched the two of them dance a couple dances, they left the area. Prince Aragon stood proudly over them all.

"Ladies and gentleman, May I have your attention? I have an announcement; Sam had agreed to become my queen."

* * *

Everyone cheered. Aragon grabbed Sam's hand in his own. Sam smiled as her eyes scanned the crowd. She stopped suddenly when her gaze landed on Tucker in the corner. She felt herself stop breathing. 

'Tucker is here?' No, Tucker couldn't be there. He was supposed to be back home with Danny trying to figure out how to ask Paulina out, not here. She felt dizzy when her eyes found a pair of blue eyes, deep crystal blue eyes that she had fallen in love with in the first place; Danny's eyes. All this new information wasn't running through her head. She started to have a breakdown. They couldn't be there. They just couldn't, because if they had come, she would have to choose between them and Aragon. Did that mean she wanted to go, if they had come? After all, they could just be her imagination. She had to get away. She turned to her future king.

"I'm feeling tired. I'm going up to my room." The Prince seemed rather annoyed than pleased, but all his emotions were blocked by a plastic smile.

"I'll send an escort with you. Sleep well." She simply smiled at him as the guards escorted her out. Aragon called to a guard as soon as she was out of his sight.

"Watch her door; make sure she doesn't go out. I want her kidnappers caught before they take her. After all, I don't want anything to happen to her." His eyes narrowed at Tucker trying to hide in a corner, but failing. He didn't see Danny. The guard bowed.

"As you wish."

* * *

"I'm going after her." Danny's hands had already turned into fists. 

"Danny, no." Tucker held him back.

"He probably knows we're here for Sam. He will have guards out."

"Don't try and stop me." Danny growled. Tucker just held up his hands defensively.

"If you do go, fly up to her balcony."

"Tucker." Danny was getting annoyed. Could he just faze through everything?

"Do it to make me feel better." Tucker argued. Danny gritted his teeth.

"Alright I will."

'But Prince Aragon will pay for forcing Sam to be his queen.' At least, that's what he thought.

* * *

Sam cracked open the door. The guard sent a chilling glare at her making sure she closed the door again. Sam walked over and collapsed on the bed. She gently held the doll in her hands. She did the right thing right? She eyed the crown that was on the table. She soon found herself pacing on the balcony. She sent her gaze up to the stars, but there were none only the moon shone lighting up the darken sky. 

"Sam." She heard a voice call out. She whipped around to a pair of green eyes, but they weren't Prince Aragon's.

"Danny!" She threw her arms around him, yet she didn't know why; wasn't she supposed to be mad at him?

"What are you doing here?" She whispered into his shoulder.

"I'm here to rescue you." She pulled away from his touch.

"What?" She said not believing it.

"We came to take you back home." She turned away from him.

"I'm not going."

"You don't want to stay here do you?" Laughter escaped his lips only to find she wasn't laughing with him. Danny's gaze stared at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; Sam was saying she didn't want to go back.

'She looks different in the moonlight. Wait where did that come from?'

"They need me." She remembered the doll and the little girl who had given it to her.

"That's not what I asked." She closed her eyes.

"Danny."

"The Sam I know would never agree to this." Sam started loosing her patience, because she knew he was right.

"Well maybe this is the way I am now."

"Sam." It was painful just to hear his voice. The picture came up again and again in her mind. She turned back to him.

"Why did you even show up? Prince Aragon needs me. He loves me, and I love"- She held back the sadness in her voice.

"Him." She knew that now she wasn't talking about Aragon anymore; she was talking about Danny.

"You don't believe that." Surprisingly Danny's voice remained calm.

'Since when did he become so smart? He always believed me before.' A silent tear rolled down her cheek which went unnoticed by Danny. Her world was crashing down. He didn't believe her lie.

"**Leave**." Sudden anger was aroused in her.

"I know you're mad because I abused my judging power, but is this what you really want?"

"You apparently don't want me back!" She hissed at him. Danny's mind was really confused. What was she talking about? Why else had he came to rescue her if not that he did want her back?

"What?"

"Don't pretend anymore, I heard you. Now that I'm out of the way feel free to ask Paulina out for all I care. Maybe you could always turn to Valerie if things don't work out. Why would you want a freaky Goth girl like me?"

"Sam I"- His voice faded as he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He never remembered saying any of that.

"I never said that. We came to"- Sudden realization hit her about everything. Her eyes found a nice spot on the floor to stare at.

"You were the gardener weren't you?" Her voice faded. She didn't give him time to answer.

"You were the one"- Her eyes widen as she turned to face him.

"You are my kidnapper. You need to leave, now!" Danny's eyes narrowed.

"Kidnappers, what are you talking about? I'm not leaving without you Sam."

"And I can't go with you!" She yelled back. If Tucker and he left now there was a chance that the Prince wouldn't catch them, but if she went with them, and they were caught; she didn't want to think about it. Danny huffed air out of his nostrils. Why did she have to be so stubborn, but his anger suddenly died, for he never really could be made at Sam for very long.

"So this is what you want? After all I've been through, you're not coming back?" Sam glanced nervously at the doors. The guards would have heard them by now.

"You better go." She hid the sadness in her voice. Part of her really did want to go home with Danny, but what if everything that Prince Aragon showed her in his medallion was true and no one really wanted her back.

"No, not till I hear you say that you're truly happy here."

"Danny, don't be silly."-

"If you say that you're happy here, I'll leave with Tucker and won't look back."

"I am happy here." Sam avoided his eyes; his piercing green eyes.

"Look me in the eyes and say it." Danny's voice was demanding. He needed to make sure.

"I am…" She brought herself to look in his brilliant green eyes. Why did his eyes have to be so dreamy? They usually were filled with happiness, but now it was scrutinizing for any lie in her voice.

"Truly happy here." She managed to say. Her Goth like attitude helped her in times like these. She noticed his eyes dimmed. He backed away like she now had some plague, and if he touched her, he would get it too. His eyes found the floor.

"Fine." He managed to say without breaking down entirely.

"You must really love him." It hurt him to say such things, and yet he didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that Sam wasn't coming back…ever. No more nights where the trio would hang out at the Nasty Burger, or watch movies at Sam's place, because it would not be the same; Sam wouldn't be there.

"**I hope you're happy together**." He spat out, and then disappeared into the night. She had made her choice; it was very clear, Prince Aragon over her home, her friends, her family, and him.

'If Sam Manson doesn't want to be saved.' He thought.

"Then I won't save her anymore.'

**End part 1**

* * *

**RGT- End of part 1. I am mostly pleased with this. It took me a long time to type up 15 pages, but it was worth it. Don't worry about Dora she'll come up in the next chapter. I know what you're thinking, why the heck did she stop there? Don't worry it won't take too long to update the next chapter. Please review, constructive criticism is accepted. If you have any questions or comments, leave it in a review.**

**Review, Laugh, Love, Enjoy**

**-Rose Garden Twilight**


	2. Chapter 2 My Princess part 2

**The page breaks still aren't working...which is weird. I'm sorry it took like a month for me to update, but I do have a reason. I have 3 or 4 pages of this already written, and then I lost it. I couldn't find it anyway. Writer's blocks didn't help either. I re-wrote the whole second half just for you guys. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP. I only own Elizabeth in this story. **

**Deadication: I would like to thank The Sleep Warrior for helping me with this. Thanks Eylse. I know you won't be able to read this right away, but that's ok. Good luck in college!**

**My Princess Part 2**

Danny phased back into Tucker and his room. Tucker was lying on his bed eyes closed, but felt the ghostly presence of Danny.

"So how did it go? I knew that she would listen to you"- He stopped when he opened one eye to Danny Phantom, and no Sam.

"Dude, where's Sam?" Danny punched the wall blasting a hole into it.

"I'm such an idiot!"

"Danny." Tucker started trying to calm his friend down.

"She's so stubborn!" He exclaimed ignoring Tucker's question. Tucker winced; Danny was mad, and when he was mad, nothing could get through to him.

"I take it that it went bad."

"What do you think?" Danny snarled at him.

"Back off, I was just asking."

"She's so stubborn. We did all this work and for what; nothing!"

"Danny."

"She's staying here with him over going home with us. Can you believe that? She didn't want to come home. She is mad at for something I didn't say." Danny continued to pace the room until Tucker's hand grabbed his shoulder.

"You're going to wear a hole through the floor."

"We're leaving." Danny barked at Tucker, who jumped back in surprise.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But what about Sam?"

"She already made her decision."

"We can't just leave her." Danny threw his backpack over his shoulder.

"Watch me."

"Danny!"

"Why not?" He snarled.

"She's the one who wants to stay here."

"What if she gets in major trouble?"

"That's her problem, not mine." He turned back to his friend.

"She picked him over us."

"I'm not leaving her." Danny opened his mouth to respond when the door burst open.

"Get them. They were conspiring to kidnap my queen." The next thing they knew, they were knocked out.

0000

The halfa glowered at his chains. They were the only thing preventing his escape. They held him no matter if he was in human form or in ghost from. He struggled to break the chains while thrashing about. His eyes landed on Tucker's body; he was still knocked out cold.

"Don't bother Phantom; those chains are made so prisoners don't escape. It doesn't matter if you're human or not." Danny knew that voice.

"Dora?" He asked incredulously.

"This might come as a shock to you I suppose, but I made the Prince angry. He took my medallion and threw me down here."

"What did you do, not bow low enough?"

"Do not mock me; the prince is easily angered. I actually feel sorry for your friend." Danny heard her sigh.

"If he gets mad with your friend, who knows what he'll do."

"What will he do?" The girl didn't answer.

"What will he do Dora?" His voice was more threatening this time.

"He is coming." Danny did not hear any more from the girl. He heard a door open and footsteps. A blue wisp fell out of his lips.

"What do we have here?"

"Aragon." Danny hissed.

"Daniel." The Prince nodded back.

"Let me out of these chains Aragon."

"Prince Aragon to you." He snapped.

"You're no prince." Danny shot back. Aragon's hand slapped Danny's cheek.

"Don't speak to me like that." A small trickle of blood dripped down his chin from his lips.

"Did you really think she would want to come home with you, when she could stay here with me?" Danny's eyes narrowed at him.

"What did you do to her?" He demanded.

"I didn't do anything. Anything she has done is by her own choice, but a little guidance never hurt anyone." A smug smile spread across his face that made Danny feel sick to his stomach.

"I was aware of your plan the whole time. Really Danny, I had you choose the girl after all." Danny's head hung in despair. He was so focused on Sam since he had gotten here, he didn't notice his ghost sense go off. It was his fault. The Prince turned away from him.

"Why?" The Prince answered the halfa's question.

"I wanted to obtain what no one else has, a human bride. I guess I should be thanking you. You are the one who chose Samantha."

"Don't call her that. No one calls her by her full name." A sudden fire was brought up in Danny.

"I will call her whatever I like. Don't worry Daniel, Samantha won't miss you." Danny gritted his teeth. The prince called over a guard with a single hand gesture.

"Keep them here for now. Tomorrow with my signal, take them out into the country side, and shoot them."

0000

Sam tried to sleep that night, but the fight with Danny kept replaying and replaying in her mind. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. Now she would never see him again.

"Sam." Sam instantly recognized the voice; Elizabeth.

"Come in."

"It's your wedding day!" Sam nodded sadly keeping her eyes glued to the floor. She had always pictured her wedding day, what it would be like, but she hadn't expected this. She was going to be married in a few hours without any friends or family.

"Why do you look so sad? Cheer up! Its bad luck for a bride to be unhappy on her wedding day." Sam's eyes shifted to the little doll that Hannah had given her. They needed her, but she needed her friends. She just couldn't do this without them. Danny's eyes were engraved in her mind. It was how he had looked at her last night. His eyes confused with anger and jealousy, sadness, and a couple other things she couldn't explain.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure."-

"If you love the Prince? Who else is there?"

"No one." An image of Danny flashed through his head. Elizabeth's head fell slightly. If Sam truly didn't want to marry the Prince, she shouldn't have to.

"Sam, I'll be right back." She left the room. Sam's hands played with the wedding dress. A few moments later there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"Margaret. It's time!" She said excitedly through the door. Sam looked down at the floor. She was the one who sent Danny away. Now she had to live with the life she decided.

0000

"My head." Tucker groaned. His eyes started to focus on his surroundings again.

"What happened?"

"Aragon." Danny spat bitterly.

"What?" Tucker asked weakly.

"**HE **threw us in here; something about kidnapping his queen." That got Tucker's attention as his situation hit him.

"I'm too young to be in jail!" He shouted as he started to thrash about trying to break the chains.

"Tucker, would you stop it!" Danny yelled. The boy calmed down and stared at Danny in disbelief. He never acted this way. A single tear rolled down the halfa's cheek.

"It's all my fault." There was a silence that seemed to waste eternity

"What's going to happen to Sam?" Danny's eyes closed. It was hard to just hear her name. The thought of Sam flashed through his head.

"She will be fine. She is marrying Aragon in a couple hours." He imagined Sam laughing in a wedding dress. She would be laughing. She should be on her wedding day anyway. Tucker stared sadly at his chains. He had really hoped it wouldn't have come to this. He had always wanted Sam to be with Danny, not anyone else.

"What will happen to us?" Danny's eyes shifted to the floor wondering whether he should tell him.

"What will happen?" The silence that the African American boy endured was torture.

"They're going to kill us." Tucker remained silent after his best friend's answer. The two stood listening to whatever was talking. It was probably the guards talking about how they would kill them, they didn't know for sure. Tucker eyed the skeleton in the corner and shivered.

'I'm too young to die. I haven't even dated a cheerleader yet.' Raced through Tucker's mind. An image of Sam ran through Danny's brain. Prince Aragon had tricked her. He didn't know how, but he did, and now Sam was in danger. He had to save her. He needed to. It was his job to protect her, and be there for her, just like she had down for him. She was his friend whether they were fighting or not. Horrible images played in his mind of all the things the Prince would do to Sam. A righteous fiery ran through his veins. His hands glowed green as he started to blast at his chains.

"What are you doing?" Tucker was obviously startled by Danny's rash action.

"I have to save her."

"But I thought you said"-

"I know what I said." He snapped. Tucker flinched at his friend's anger. Danny's face suddenly softened. He stopped firing.

"Things change Tucker." He paused.

"She needs her friend to help her right now, even if she doesn't know it. I'm saving her whether she likes it or not. Prince Aragon can't have Sam." The dungeon door creaked open, and both boys held their breaths knowing that it could be their last minutes of being alive. The footsteps were lighter than before. Tucker let out a sigh of relief when a girl appeared instead of a guard. Danny eyes widen with realization of who exactly the girl was.

"Elizabeth." The girl simply smiled, and held up the keys to the jail cell.

"Do you need a little help?" Just the noise of the keys jiggling made Danny be filled with hope.

0000

"You must hurry." She told the boys as she unlocked the chains.

"But"-

"Ask questions later." She pushed them to the stairs.

"The wedding is starting, if you hurry, you can still stop it."

"Why are you doing this?" Ticker gazed into her eyes as his best friend took off in search of Sam.

"Because I wasn't here by choice and neither was she. He tricked her into thinking that her friends and family didn't want her back."

"How?" Tucker was flabbergasted.

"His medallion. It also holds the power to turn him into a terrible beast."

"What can we do?"

"I gear it's up to your friend now." He started to leave, when a thought occurred to him.

"What's going to happen to you since you let us out?" The girl managed a small smile.

"Don't worry about me. I'm not scared of Aragon anymore." Tucker nodded and disappeared. The girl's smile faded.

"At least it will be nothing that he hasn't done to me before."

0000

She took small steps while approaching the Prince who stood at the alter. A frown was cast upon her lips. The ghost at the alter kept tricking her eyes. She could have sworn she saw Danny up there instead of Aragon. She bit her lips to stop crying.

"Get yourself together Sam." she whispered bitterly to herself. The music finally stopped when she stopped right next to the Prince. The ghostly man started the ceremony.

0000

The only thing running through Danny's head was Sam.

'I have to save Sam. She can't marry him!' He phased through everything flying furiously to where he heard the music playing, but hearing the music only made him fly faster.

0000

"And do you Samantha Manson forever take Prince Aragon to be your husband?" She felt her heart raced. She realized at that moment that she couldn't do it. She couldn't marry him.

"I"-

"SAM!" A desperate voice cried out. She knew that voice,

"Danny." Needless to say, Prince Aragon was outraged.

"YOU!" He pointed a finger at the boy. His voice was filled with nothing but harshness.

"Who let you out of the prison?" Danny's face lifted up into a smirk. Sam's mouth fell agape.

'Prison what's going on?" Her eyes were set on Danny, but she sent cursory glances between the boys. She felt dizzy, her head was getting light.

"Aragon, I challenge you. Winner keeps Sam." Aragon's eyes flashed a deadly yellow.

"You don't know who you're messing with boy." He let out a roar as hi s body shifted into one of a Dragon.

"I'm invincible." He hissed. It was too much information for her to handle; Sam blacked out.

"Sam." Danny cried as he watched her fall to the floor. A strong tail hit him in the side. Danny could hear his bones crack as he slid onto the ground.

"Never let your guard down." The dragon hissed. Danny stood himself up holding his side. This would be a lot harder than he thought. His hands glowed an eerie green. He had to do it, he had to save Sam.

0000

Tucker ran towards the church area. It wasn't hard to figure out where they were; just look for all the people running for their lives as well as the blue flames flaring out of the church. He was too late to warn Danny of Aragon's powers, but that didn't mean he couldn't help.

"Danny, watch out!" Danny ducked as a fire blast came directly towards him.

"What do you think I'm doing, taking a vacation?" Go look after Sam." He ordered. When Tucker's gaze landed on Sam; he gasped. He ran to aid her; she was out cold.

"Come on Sam, you can do this." But the girl didn't move.

0000

Elizabeth stepped towards Dora's cell.

"Dora, long time no see." A smug smile traced along her lips.

"Be quiet Elizabeth." Dora snapped bitterly.

"You let them get away. Traitor. You know what the Prince will do."

"Yes I do, but I don't care anymore." She snatched the medallion off the hook on the wall.

"I'll take back MY medallion." Dora rattled her chains in attempts to free herself forgetting that she couldn't escape.

"You would be nothing without me. You would be a simply peasant girl. I gave you all of this in return of the medallion." Elizabeth was fazed at all by Dora's shouting.

"Well maybe I don't want this anymore." She turned hot on her heels and left the prison with the yelling of Dora behind her. She tied the medallion around her neck. Her hands trembled.

"I don't know how long I've wanted to do this."

0000

Danny had to admit that Aragon was strong; really strong. He had been hit more times than he had the opportunity to punch. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam stirring awake. For ten seconds she was the only thing he thought about.

"Danny, watch out!" Tucker yelled. A tail knocked him full blown into his stomach sending him into the wall.

"She's mine." The dragon hissed as he hovered over him.

"NO. SHE'S NOT!" Danny gritted his teeth as he sent the biggest ecto-plasmic blast he could handle with all the damage he had received, and aimed it at the heart of the beast. The creature stumbled back. Danny rushed over to Sam thinking the battle was over.

"Sam." He asked hoping that the girl would answer.

"Danny, I thought"- Danny placed his finger over her lips.

"I'm here now." He took a deep breath.

"Sam, I'm sorry"- A load roar interrupted his apology.

"I never loose."

"Danny, watch out." Sam's eyes widen in horror as she watched the tail of Aragon knock Danny full force into a remaining wall. Danny clutched his stomach trying to relieve the pain. He fell to his knees, but this time; he didn't get back up.

"Danny." Sam's world was crashing down. He wasn't moving.

"You little pest. You just couldn't wait till we were done with the wedding could you? I was so looking forward to killing you, but now I get to do it personally. I had it all planned out. I admit that she wasn't easily fooled. All though that little brat Paulina helped a lot." Sam's eyes widened with realization. Everything he told her was a lie. Even when he said he loved her.

"No!" Sam cried as the dragon readily for its final blow. She closed her eyes not daring to watch. She heard something hit another object and winced.

"Danny." She allowed one eye to open. Now there were two dragons fighting. She saw his back rise and fall. He was breathing. He was alive. She rushed over to his body.

0000

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What I should have done a while ago." Her tail smacked him across his face. The other dragon stumbled back. Her eye lined up with Tucker's for a single moment. The boy smiled at her. Her claws dug deep into the other dragon's back. He let out a scream of pain, yet she refused to let go. She soared up into the sky. The ceiling started to come down.

"Tucker, we have to get out of here." Danny's arm was slung around her shoulder allowing his feet to drag. Tucker didn't move.

"Tucker." She yelled louder. Tucker ran over to her picking up the other half of Danny's weight. The two ran to the specter speeder. Sam placed Danny inside as Tucker tried to start the thing. He tried once, and then twice, but it took till the third time to actually get the engine to purr

'I wonder why it didn't work before.' Sam's eyes remained on Danny watching his chest rise and fall.

'Please be ok Danny.'

0000

"What are you doing?" The male dragon hissed as Elizabeth reached for his medallion.

"Taking back what you stole from me, and making sure you don't trick anyone else anymore." With one shift motion she ripped the medallion from his grasp. The male dragon morphed back to his human self.

"You'll never do that to anyone ever again." With one final blow the medallion was smashed into pieces.

0000

Danny groaned as he woke. He turned his head to meet Sam.

"Sam, where, when, how"-

"It's over now Danny. We're going home." Her eyes were cast on to the floor.

"You were right." Danny raised one eyebrow.

"About what?" Sam felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Everything." She decided would be a safe answer. Danny smiled at her. She would be once again hanging around them; just like she used to.

"Danny, why did you come back for me?" A light pink tint spread across her cheeks. He jointed in the blush fest.

"Friends never give up on friends." He laced his hand in hers. It felt right, yet he knew that she couldn't have liked him like that.

"You need to rest. I'll look at your wounds later." His eyes threatened to close. He didn't want to leave Sam presence even if she would be there when he fell asleep.

"Oh and Danny." A smile graced her lips.

"Thanks for coming back for me." Danny returned the smile as he slipped into dream world.

'Anything for you, my princess.'

**End**

**A.N.- Well wasn't that sweet? I liked the ending, and I hope you did to. I have so much fun writing this, even if the second half seemed rushed. Did it seem like that to anyone else? I'm sorry if it did. I think it's because I had most of the story in the first half. Reviews are nice...**

**-RGT-**


End file.
